


Undertale AU oneshots

by JacketBones



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, one shots, short fic, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacketBones/pseuds/JacketBones
Summary: I have a busy life. When I can't get to updating my long fics, i'll post a little snack here to keep my reader satiated.
Relationships: horrortale sans/reader, whoever else will be added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Undertale AU oneshots

It just started with a candle.

You politely tapped on his back, and asked him if he could reach for that purple candle. You didn’t break eye contact when he took a few seconds to process. Your eyes scrolled over his skull, but they didn’t linger. 

You had been in the same aisle as him, browsing just besides him. No one did that. He watched you, and you looked back, smiled, then went back to reading each label on the shelf. 

You reached for one, orange. You unpopped the cap, sniffed. Your nose crinkled. 

He didn’t like too much citrus either. 

Despite the lengthy search, your eyes never stopped sparkling. You were at a store, unashamed, sniffing the candles. Not afraid of the monster besides you. Not afraid of being seen with him.

He was just there to rest, to close his eyes and ignore the constant chatter all around him, wipe away the rust-colored tears. But you wanted a candle, so you drifted closer and closer to the slumped over, shaking, beast. 

No cart. You just wanted a candle. 

You tapped on his back. He watched you approach, and he didn’t stop you. 

You smiled, and pointed up to the very top shelf. That purple candle? Could you please help me get it?

He reached up, feeling strange. When his chipped hands wrapped around the glass, he worried that it would slip out and shatter onto the floor before you. What would you have done? Would you call for a worker, and explain that the monster had broken it right at your feet? 

You didn’t try to make small talk. You didn’t bother asking why he was alone, with a panicky eyelight and a constant shiver.

But wait, you said. Does it smell like lavender? Sometimes they don’t. Could you please check for me?

Why he didn’t question the favor, he did not know, but he took the lid in between two fingers and pulled the lid off. Did you think it was strange his hands were so big? 

He sniffed. Sweet, musky. It was...nice. A soft field where he could sleep until the sun went down on a bed of baby dandelions. He could understand why you wanted it. If he had leaned down, would you smell the same way? Were you calm and flowery? 

You smiled, and he knew his expression must have softened. You held out both hands, and he gave it to you. 

A thank you, and quick wave, and the purple candle clinking against your fingernails as you switched hands and disappeared from his sight.

He continued to watch the floor where you had just stepped. 

Why...why did he feel better? 

He sighed, and stepped forward. Into the store again, into the crowds. His brother would be looking for him.

It took until he had two arms of plastic bags, walking through a rainy parking lot. It took until Papyrus led him to the car that he never would have found on his own.

Lavender.

Lavender helped with panic attacks.


End file.
